Twisted Romance
by oookatie
Summary: After the incident at her birthday bash in New Moon, Bella is almost petrified to go anywhere near Jasper. But, after and unexpected phone call, may she receive mixed emotions?


_After the incident at her birthday bash in New Moon, Bella is almost petrified to go anywhere near Jasper. But, after an unexpected phonecall and an intense conversation that leaves mixed emotions of confusion and lust, is Bella about to change peoples lives for the better, or the worse..?_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Bella's POV.**_

I lay back on my pillow, staring up at the patterns on my ceiling. Where was he? He'd never been so distant with me. Was it because of what happened at the party? Oh God, it ws all my fault. If I wasn't such a klutz, none of this would of happened. The ceiling above me began to get blurry. I was so tired, I hadn't slept in 2 days...

"E-Edward?" I whispered his name sleepily, as what felt like a block of ice, wrapped its arms around me. I always loved the feeling of his hard, marble body against me. Even if it did feel like I was cuddling a fridge.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to wake you." His velvet voice whispered in my ear. Just his voice made me go light-headed. How did I get so lucky?#

"Where have you been, Edward?" I sighed, looking up at him. He seemed a little distant, and had deep purple circles under his eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I murmered, a little worried by now.

"Nothing, it's just..." He gently moved me off him, and stood up as quick as a flash. "I hae something to tell you."

_**Edward's POV.**_

I stared down at her big chocolate eyes. I couldn't believe I was about to break her fragile little heart.

"Well.. The other night, it got me thinking about your safety, and how much danger you'd be in if there was ever a repeat."

Her face went blank, and she looked away from me.

"Bella, I'm sorry but.. I think it's for the best if you find someone else and live your life without me."

"But my life's not worth living without you!"

I frowned.. She was being silly. "Bella, don't. You're making this harder than it has to be."

I saw the tears roll down her face, and the pain she was feeling was obvious. If I could cry, I would have.

"You could find someone so much better than me, and I want you to forget about me alltogether."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

I gulped, I hated this. _Just hurry up and leave, don't think about her feelings._

"The truth is.." I shut my eyes for a minute. I knew I was killing her inside. "I don't love you anymore, and that's why I'm leaving Forks." I sighed, glancing at the pain that was etched on her face. She didn't even say anything. That was how hurt she was. I knelt down and kissed her on her forehead, and with a swift movement, I was outisde, outlooking the forest.

_**Bella's POV.**_

I couldn't move. My body was numb. My heart was numb. Every two seconds, I could feel a new tear roll down my cheek. They were uncontrollable. I couldn't stop it. How could I live the rest of my life without him beside me? I might as well of put a gun to my head, there and then. _Charlie has a gun downstairs. _No, I had to get that thought out of my head. These were the times when I was grateful that nobody could read my mind. It's not as if he'd come back if he'd of heard it anyway. Like he said, he doesn't love me anymore. I gasped, the words sinking in._ I don't love you anymore. I don't love you anymore. I don't love you anymore._Those where his exact words. Just short and sweet, no emotion. _Bring! Bring!_

_**Jasper's POV**_

Please Bella, pick up. Please. I needed to talk to her, Edward's emotions we're getting me down. Heartbreak, guilt, anger, coldness. I needed some space. I needed to fix things. "_Hello?_" A rough voice came onto the phone. "Ah, Charlie Swan. May I speak with Bella? It's Jasper." "_Oh, Edward's brother. Well, I'm afraid Bells can't come to the phone right now. She's not feeling too good._" I gulped, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Please, Charlie. It's really important." "_Fine, I'll just go get her._" Through the phone I could hear muffled voices. Of course it was clear enough for my ears to here. But I'd rather not eavesdrop. "_Yeah, sorry Jasper, maybe call her a little later, yeah?"_ He sounded a little irritated, and before I could respond, the phone line was disconnected.

_Well, that's all for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Please rate and review, and next chapter will be way longer. :) Expect a lot of intimacy & more heartbreak. Hope you liked it :)_


End file.
